1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to water sports apparatus, and more specifically to an improved inflatable water recreation device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatable tubes as used in water sports are well known. These tubes typically consists of a large inflatable innertube that may or may not be partially covered with a plastic or canvas-like material, and which is attached to a line and towed behind a power boat. However, known ski tubes still leave at least some portion of the innertube exposed to the elements, and leave edges on the cover which are prone to catch hands, fingers, etc. when in use. In addition, known tubes are difficult to attach and detach from a tow line, because most tow lines terminate in a rigid handle designed to be grasped by the user's hands.